Harry Potter: The Next Generation
by chelsXXchels
Summary: HIS followers are back and they are wreaking havoc in the wizarding world. Will the next generation of Weasleys, Potters, and their friends be like their parents? Follow along as their lives change, some for the better, some for the worst...
1. The Hogwarts Express

_So, this is my first HP fanfic, but I have had this idea for a while. So, finally, I decided to put it down and get it out of my head - I have no idea how long it will end up being, but it will be longer than one chapter. Since this has been in my head so long, I was thinking like what happened after DH, then so on. So, I reached the point of where I wanted to start and I don't know how to incorporate all the info into the story, so I will tell ya'll some stuff before I start the story. Also, I'm not sticking to the stuff in the Epilogue in DH. I mainly changed the kids. Like, their ages, the number of them, and their names (I couldn't stand the name Hugo!)_

**Harry Potter: The Next Generation**

Chapter 1:**The Hogwarts Express**

_By: Chelsea_

_**Summary:**_** Arthur takes after his father a little too much. And he found great friends like he did. But, of course, there are some bad points for being a little too much like Ron. Because, when not all the Death Eaters are gone and they try to follow in the Dark Lord's footsteps, of course he is going to try and step up, and so will his friends, and siblings, and cousins.**

_**Rating:**_** T... Age: 13+... some mild language, violence, and adult suggestions.**

_**Disclaimer:**_** Come on!!! If I owned Harry Potter, do you really think I would be wasting my talent on fanfics? Anyway, I DO NOT (unfortunately) own Harry Potter, any of its characters, settings, spells and other made-up charms, and so-on. I DO own my made up characters though - so don't try and steal them. If you want to use them, ask nicely and I might let you.**

_**PROLOGUE:**_

**Harry** is married to** Ginny**.

**Ron** and **Hermione** are married.

R/H's Children:

**Arthur** - 16, 6th Year - best friends: Jenna, Johnny, Daunte', on-again, off-again dating Leslie, average student, Gryffindor

**Rose** - 15, 5th Year - best friends: James and Sam, dating Ricky, smart, Prefect for Gryffindor, really close to her dad

**Robert **- 13, 3rd Year - best friend: Albus, smart, Gryffindor

**Elizabeth (Beth)** - 11, 1st Year - best friends: Lily and Abby (2nd years), average-smart, Gryffindor

H/G's Children:

**James** - 15, 5th Year - best friends: Sam and Rose, average student, Gryffindor

**Albus** - 13, 3rd Year - best friend: Robert, smart, Gryffindor

**Lily** - 12, 2nd Year - best friends: Abby and Beth, average-smart, Gryffindor

_Other Characters:_

**Jenna McGreggory** - One of Arthur's best friends, pure-blood, first in her family not to be in Slytherin, her mother's father is Lucius Malfoy's brother, so her and Draco are like 2nd cousins, all 4 grandparents were Death Eaters, as was father (only grandfather on her father's side was convicted and went to Azkaban), Prefect for Gryffindor house, smart, dating Daunte', 6th yr.

**Johnny Elizar** - One of Arthur's best friends, mix-blood throughout the family line, in Gryffindor, smart, House Prefect, 6th yr.

**Daunte' Brown** - Arthur's _best friend_, was adopted by muggles, doesn't know his blood-status, below average student, dating Jenna, 6th yr.

**Sam Jones** - One of Rose's best friends, mix-blood throughout family line, in Gryffindor, average student, 5th yr.

**Abigail (Abby) Smith** - Lily and Beth's best friend, half-blood, in Gryffindor, average student, 2nd yr.

**Vestrus Goyle **- pure-blood, hates mudbloods and blood-traitors, smarter than his father (you might remember his dad from the books, wink-wink), Prefect for Slytherin, 6th yr.

**Arion Mazter** - pure-blood, best friend with Vestrus, hates mudbloods and blood-traitors, Slytherin, 6th yr.

_17 years after the rein of Lord Voldemort..._

"Get up!!!" yelled the anxious 11 year old threw the door into her eldest brothers room. "The train leaves in a few hours!"

"Alright, alright," said the tired, yet excited ginger-haired boy who had a striking resemblance to his father, "I'm up."

Once the darker red-headed girl was sure that Arthur was out of bed, she bounced on to her other brothers room, "Rob, get up! Hurry!" Arthur smiled at his littlest sisters attempts. He remembered his first year to Hogwarts, Rose had begged him not to go. They were only a year apart, and they had always been close. And, of course, his mother had cried.

About an hour and a half later, 2 dark heads, 3 red ones, and one darker red head were sitting around a table eating. Beth was apparently excited about her first year at Hogwarts, as that was all she could talk about. Constantly asking her older siblings about things. "So, there is a fat lady and you have to tell her a password to get in, right?" 5 heads shook in response.

"Ron, can you believe it, all of our children are going to be gone, what are we going to do with ourselves?" asked Hermione, who was looking at her husband with exasperated eyes as the children started to clear the table.

"We are going to enjoy the silence and worship every moment that they are here over the holidays," Ron replied in a mock-Partridge family sort of tone. Hermione smiled at him and rolled her eyes. "Come on," Ron begged, trying to cheer up his wife, "it will be like... like we are newlyweds again." When Ron said this he smiled sheepishly.

Hermione burst out in laughter, remembering the 3 months they were married at the young age of 18 before she got pregnant. A lot of people objected to them getting married so young, but they couldn't have been happier. Most people said that you grow tired of a person after so long, but not Ron and Hermione. They were so in love, and if you were walking past them on the street, you would be able to tell by the way they looked at each other. The couple got up and started to make sure their children had everything they would need for their first semester at Hogwarts. "Robert, you cannot leave your Muggle-Studies text book. I don't care if you hate the subject, you will still have to take it," said Hermione, stuffing a book into her son's trunk.

Ron drove them all to the train station. They all ran threw the platform and were soon standing in front of the giant Hogwarts Express. "We have about 10 minutes," said Ron checking a watch with stars that he got for his 17th birthday.

"Long time, no see... or write. What's wrong, you don't believe in responding to letters that your best friend sends you?" said a raspy voice coming from a very handsome boy, the kind of boy that girls dream about. He had dark black, short hair. He was average height, and had tan skin since his biological parents were of Spanish decent. So, his accent was sort of a mix of English and Spanish. He had very straight, white teeth and gorgeous features that went together excellently.

"Sorry mate, but I didn't have time!" said Arthur, greeting his best friend, Daunte'. They had been inseparable and like brothers from the first time they met on the Express. They wreeked a lot of havoc in the classes and some of the professors even wished that they could back in time and prevent them from meeting.

"All's good. Hey, have you seen Jenna? Normally she's here half an hour before the train leaves, you know, with her being so punctual and all," said Daunte' about his girlfriend.

Arthur looked at his best friend. They could be acting like total jackasses, then we Jenna came, or he said something about Jenna, or anything to do with Jenna, he softened up. When they were just friends their 1st, 2nd, 3rd, and 4th years it was different. But that one faitful day in November in their 5th year changed that. Arthur, Johnny, Jenna, Daunte', Rose, Sam, and James were studying by the lake and Daunte' and Jenna were arguing (as usual) about something that they don't even remember. Then, after a few insults, Jenna suddenly blurted out, 'Will you just kiss me already?!?!' and Daunte' did. "No, but if I did, you'd be the first to know," said Arthur patting his friend on the back. "Come on, we can go ahead and find a place on the train, Johnny and Jenna have Prefect business anyway." Daunte' nodded in agreement.

"How much longer?" wailed Beth as Daunte' and Arthur walked over to the huddle of Weasley's which were now joined by a slightly smaller group of Potter's.

"Come on, start the goodbye's, we have 5 minutes," said a man with a scar on his forehead, whom which Arthur knew as Uncle Harry.

"Bye Daddy!" said Rose as she threw her arms around her Father. At the age of 15, she still called him 'Daddy' in public. He, besides Arthur, was the person she was closest to. She even cried when she left to Hogwarts her first year because she didn't want to leave him. "I love you!" Rose continued as she brushed back her brown locks. Rose was the only Weasley child who had inherited all of Hermione's hair. In fact, she inherited all of her looks from Hermione, including her height. Robert was already taller than her, and Beth was only an inch shorter. So, when Rose stood next to Ron, it looked like a rabbit standing next to a bear.

"I love you too Rosie," said Ron as she bounced down from the hug. "You need to hurry and get on the train."

The rest of the children said 'bye' and caught up with their friends to get on the train. "Bye Mum!" Arthur yelled one last time as he walked up the steps onto the train. They walked into a compartment which was half occupied by Arthur's siblings and cousins. "Can we join you?" he asked jokingly as he and Daunte' walked in. They laughed in agreement. They sat down in the corner, leaving two spots for Jenna and Johnny.

Arthur looked around the compartment, across from him was,he guessed, a spot for Rose, next to Sam and James. Next to James was Robert and Albus. Then, a few spots over from Daunte' were Beth, Lily, and Abby. Arthur wondered how Leslie was. She was a beautiful, slender, blond who he had been dating on and off since the end of their 4th year. Leslie was one of the prettiest girls in the school. So, a lot of the boys were jealous, especially since they didn't stay together too long. And when they did break up, it wasn't long enough for one of them to make a move. He wondered if they were on or off, the end of last year had been shaky for them.

"So, how long do you think Jenna and John will be?" asked Daunte', who interrupted Arthur's thoughts. Daunte' was clearly anxious to see Jenna, they had grown so close ever since they became 'official' and at some points, Arthur felt bad. He wasn't getting to spend as much time with Daunte'. But he soon realized that they liked each other - a lot. He had walked in on them in the common room, looking as though they were going to rip each others clothes off at any moment. Although he knew they wouldn't, especially Jenna, who had morals much like his mother, it changed something about the way he looked at them as a couple. After that, he actually noticed things. They had always been there before, he just hadn't noticed it, like the way they looked at each other, or the way Daunte' made her laugh, or the way Jenna could make Daunte' study. That, by far, was the one that awed him the most.

"Last year they were only gone for 20 minutes," said Arthur, knowing that to impatient Daunte', 20 minutes would be like forever.

"Right," said Daunte'. "So, what were you doing that you were so busy?" asked Daunte' with curiosity in his voice.

"I don't know, just stuff," said Arthur rubbing his left eye with his hand and yawning. _Damn_, he thought, _why did Beth have to wake me up so early?_

"Awww... I see..." Daunte' said with an intellectual tone in his voice, "so in other words, you spent the entire summer sleeping and when you were awake 10 minutes before meals, you were too tired to pick up a quill and write."

"I wish!" said Arthur, "my Dad took me to work with him like every day. My parent's exact words were 'we don't want you lying on your butt all summer like last year.'"

"Sounds more like your mum than your dad," said Daunte'. Daunte' had spent a lot of time at Arthur's house the past 6 years. Since his adoptive parent's didn't really get the whole 'wizard' thing, he would often spend the Holidays (excluding Christmas) with the Weasley's to avoid their awkward questions.

"Yeah..." Arthur began but was cut off by the compartment door sliding open.

"I know!!! Who would possibly bring a miniature Whomping Willow to Hogwarts? I mean _come on_!" said a voice. You could tell the owner of the voice was highly educated by the way she carried it. An average-height, black-haired girl stepped into the room already in her robes. She was pretty, but not the most gorgeous thing you've ever seen. She didn't necessarily have curves, but she was slender. Her dark straight hair was pulled up messily into a high bun, dark strands were hanging down in places, but yet it looked good. "Arthur! Daunte'!" She yelled. She sat down next to Daunte' and he embraced her in a hug.

Behind Jenna was a semi-tall boy with brown hair. He wasn't handsome like Daunte', but he also wasn't ugly. He wore fitted glasses _(A/N: by fitted, I mean _not_ like Harry Potter's, but more decent looking and such - if that makes any sense ) _that had small rims. He, was holding a book and was also in his robes. "Hey!" He said, giving Arthur a high-five and sitting down next to him. Once Johnny was in the room, Rose entered. She took a seat by Sam after giving him a hug. She apparently hadn't seen him yet. Arthur wondered where Ricky, her boyfriend was, but decided not to ask.

By the time he caught up with his 3 friends, they were nearing the castle. "Don't you think you guys should change into your robes?" said Jenna, noting that they were still in their muggle clothes. They quickly changed, and by the time they put away their other clothes, they could see the edge of the castle. Beth, who had been looking at a book about Hogwarts, know had her nose pressed against the glass trying to get a better look. They loaded off the train and went into the castle for the feast. The Sorting Hat did its sorting and they stood up and cheered every time they got a new House member in Gryffindor. Beth, of course was placed in Gryffindor. The Weasley's were such a big family, and they all had been in Gryffindor, Arthur wondered if the Sorting Hat had gotten tired of them yet.

After the feast, Jenna, Johnny, Daunte', and Arthur were in the common room. "This has got to be the best year ever!" declared Jenna.

"And why is that?" Arthur questioned curiously.

"Well, think about it, we all passed the O.W.L.'s that we wanted to pass, we are all happy, and we have most of our classes together," she replied in a matter-of-fact sort of way.

"She has a point," sighed Johnny, who was clearly tired, as was Arthur.

"Listen, I don't know bout you guys, but I'm exhausted, Beth woke me at 5 this morning. I'm going to bed," Arthur said getting up from the couch.

"Me too," they all said at different times when he finished. The remaining 3 stood from the couch and began to walk to the dormitories. "Goodnight Jenna," the 3 boys said as Jenna headed up the opposite staircase.

"Goodnight," she said back to them.

Arthur got into his bed, which was next to Daunte's. He looked around the familiar room, for some reason he was anxious for tomorrow, maybe it was because his classes started, but he couldn't figure out why he would be excited about _that_. Lost in his thoughts, he soon found himself drifting out of consciousness and into a state of slumber.

_Ok, so I hoped you liked it!!! BTW, I __**LOVE**_ _reviews, they help A LOT!!! It's kind of boring, I know, but TRUST me, it WILL get better. I just wanted a way to sort of introduce the people who are going to play major parts later on. Thanks for reading!!!_


	2. You Can't Resist Me

_Ok, so I don't thing the first chapter was really the best, but I'm glad you guys liked it. This one is better. It is going to go deeper into their lives and such. So here it is._

Chapter 2: **You Can't Resist Me**

_By: Chelsea_

_**Rating:**_** T... Age: 13+... some** **language, violence, and adult suggestions.**

_**Disclaimer:**_** I do not own Harry Potter, its settings, characters, words, phrases, charms, hexes, spells, and so on. I do, however, own my own made up characters: Arthur Weasley, Robert Weasley, Beth Weasley, Jenna McGreggory, Johnny Elizar, Daunte' Brown, Sam Jones, Abby Smith, Vestrus Goyle (love the name 'Vestrus - cracks me up every time!), and Arion Mazter.**

_The next day..._

Arthur awoke the next morning to noise in the dorm. "Oi, what's all the noise?" he yelled in protest. He rose up in the bed to see the boys huddled around Pelxey Shorttop's bed. When he didn't get a reply to the question, he got up and walked over to the crowd, finding Daunte'. "What happened?"

"Pelxey got hexed by someone in his sleep!" Daunte' yelled excitedly standing on his tip-toes trying to see exactly what happened over the other heads.

"Who hexed him?" Arthur asked as he too stood on his tip-toes. Normally he could see over people, but since there were so many, he couldn't. He actually felt a sting of guilt for wanting to see what happened. Bad stuff _always_ happened to Pelxey, he couldn't help it, he was just an easy target.

"No one knows, someone went to get Professor Longbottom, he should be here any minute now," said Daunte'. Apparently this had been going on for a few minutes now and no one had bothered to wake up Arthur and tell him.

"Hey! Hey! Give 'em some breathing room, back off!" yelled a familiar voice. "Uh-huh, the Bogey Hex, come on - to the infirmary." Professor Longbottom led Pelxey out of the dorm. Before he left they caught a glimpse of his face - bogeys were flowing from his nose faster than he could wipe them. And they weren't normal bogeys - they were colorful. Like pink, purple, green, red, and so-on.

"I wish I would have done that one," Daunte' said as they started to descend the stairs after they changed.

"Yeah," Arthur heaved, "it was a good one." They entered the Common Room to catch part of Johnny and Jenna's conversation.

"Is he going to be ok?" the girl was asking.

"Oh yeah, Longbottom was taking him to the Hospital Wing," replied Johnny.

"Are you two talking about the excellent Bogey Hex someone put on Shorttop?" Daunte' cut in with a laugh.

"Excellent?!?!" scowled Jenna. "That was cruel, mean, uncalled for, and childish!"

"Really? I thought it was pretty funny!" said Daunte', daring her to contradict him.

"That's because_ you're childish_!!!" screamed Jenna. She turned and headed towards the passageway to leave the Common Room.

"I _am_, am I?" snorted Daunte'. "Last I checked, it was called having a sense of humor!" he chased after her out of the Common Room.

"Great..." sighed Johnny, just as two 6th year girls nudged each other with their elbows, referring to the fight between Daunte' and Jenna. Most girls got a little happy when they had fights - mostly because that meant they might break-up, and that would mean Daunte' would be available.

"Let's go before they start trying to kill each other with syrup bottles," Arthur said heading for the door. They walked silently down the stairs and into the Great Hall. Jenna and Daunte' were sitting silently across from each other. Arthur plopped down beside Jenna, Johnny sat across from him and next to Daunte'. They weren't even looking at each other. Arthur piled several pancakes onto his plate and them quickly. He not only inherited his father's looks and study habits, but also his appetite. All four ate silently. Jenna and Daunte' because of anger, Arthur and Johnny out of fear. Every time they had a fight, they were both sensitive, fast to shoot out insults, and very defensive.

"So, first period, Potions, what fun," Johnny said sarcastically, trying to lighten the mood.

"Yes, I guess we should get going now, shouldn't we?" said Jenna looking at Johnny and Arthur, and taking extra care to not even look in Daunte's direction.

Arthur sighed, he hated Potions, but needed it to become an auror. His father hadn't passed the recommended courses, so he had to continue studies after school, then along with the extra three years studies for the Ministry. Arthur could remember them not having much money, with his mum also studying and they even lived with his grandparents for a while. His mum got a job (she finished the extra studies faster) and they moved out shortly into their own little house. Then his dad started to get paid really good. Arthur could remember that like it was yesterday. Rose barely could. Robert was only a baby and Beth wasn't born yet. "Yeah, you know how Slughorn is about punctuality."

They all stood up from the table and exited the Great Hall. Jenna was walking on one end of the four, with Daunte' on the other. You could tell it was to avoid each other. That was the bad part about having your friends date each other, if they fought, an awkward silence fell over the whole crowd. They were walking down the hallway when they could see Vestrus Goyle and Arion Mazter walking toward them.

"Look, a vampire in the living flesh," said Daunte' when Vestrus got nearer and could hear him.

"_That_, coming from a _mudblood_," sneered Vestrus, eyeing Daunte' up and down.

"_Please, spare me!_" cried Daunte' in a fake distress voice.

"Dare you!" said Vestrus and in one quick moment his wand was just a couple of inches from Daunte's nose, "Go on! Insult me again!"

"Ok, I hear they came out with a great new weight-loss potion, here," said Daunte' reaching into his pocket, "a galleon to go get some so I can stop lookingat_ all _of_ that_." Daunte' was clearly referring to the extra fat Vestrus had.

Vestrus sneered for a moment, then, "Hexia Nim..." but he was cut off by a wand that was drawn quicker than Johnny's, Arthur's, or Daunte's. Jenna's dark brown wand was so close to Vestrus's chin that Arthur could swear the two were touching. "And what do you think you are doing?" asked Vestrus.

"Wand," she said, referring to the one that was still only two inches from Daunte's nose. "Lower."

"Or what?" said Vestrus with a laugh.

"Do you _really_ want to find out?" said Jenna, raising her eyebrows.

Vestrus was in the process of lowering his wand when they suddenly became aware of Daunte'. He had a sheepish grin across his face that had been getting wider with every word Jenna said.

"What?!?!" both Jenna and Vestrus demanded at once.

"Nothing," said Daunte', the smile plastered to his face, "continue." Vestrus and Jenna were clueless as to what his problem was - but Arthur knew. He was happy because Jenna was standing up for him. Sure, Arthur thought, he would prefer the other way around, but she was.

"R-right," said Jenna, raising her wand to arms length again, as she had slowly been lowering it. "So?"

"So what? I lowered my wand, didn't I, pretty?" Vestrus had done it again. He had always had a thing for Jenna, and with her being pure-blood and all of her ancestors being in Slytherin, he saw nothing wrong with her. Some considered her a blood-traitor, but they way Vestrus saw it: it wasn't her fault she got stuck in Gryffindor by herself, she _had_ to associate with someone. And, in his eyes, since a relationship between an unknown blood-status and a pure-blood couldn't last, she was a perfectly eligible, future, pure-blood, wife. Which disgusted her.

"Hexia Sarginossa!" yelled Jenna, as Vestrus transfigured into a ball on the floor, "Oops, you didn't move out of my way!" Jenna stepped over him and walked off toward the Common Room.

"Are you coming?" she yelled just as Arion picked Vestrus up and Daunte' was telling Johnny a few ideas he had as to what they could do with the new Vestrus.

"Coming!" Arthur yelled back. They walked up to the tower, told the Fat Lady, Hucksin Berries, and entered the Common Room. Daunte' was still wearing a sheepish grin and looking at Jenna.

"What is your problem already?" she asked after a few minutes of sitting on the couch and getting tired of him looking at her from the chair.

"You know exactly what," he said, the grin getting wider, "you stood up for me, because, no matter what, you like me." He said the last part with a childish tone.

"I... I... He... He made me mad, I can't understand why he calls you a mudblood. You were only _adopted_ by muggles. For all he knows you could be pure-blood. It just makes me angry and..." she was cut off in the middle of her ramble.

"And are you done rambling?" Daunte's smile kept getting wider. Arthur didn't know how much longer this would last, but he was sure that if Daunte's smile got any wider, his face would explode.

Jenna heaved a deep sigh, "You..."she said rolling her eyes, yet she was smiling uncontrollably. Arthur knew that they were about to make-up.

"What about me?" asked Daunte' teasing her. "You can't resist me," he said with an airy, egocentric tone.

"I can't? Can I?" said Jenna, her smile getting bigger. "Sure, whatever!"

Daunte' stood up from his chair, "You can't and you know it!" Arthur wasn't sure what was going to happen next, they always made-up in different manners.

"Oh really?" said Jenna, she too stood up from the couch. "You are just so full of yourself!"

"And?" said Daunte', "Maybe that's what you love about me."

Jenna rolled her eyes and walked right up to him. "How do you know I love you at all?" she said looking up at him, he was about 3 and a half inches taller, and putting her index finger on his nose playfully. When he didn't respond, she continued, "Exactly." She walked away from him and quickly grabbed her book and walked up the stairs to the girls dormitory.

This was a new one for them, they had kissed in the middle of a fight, made-up by passing word along by people, said 'sorry', and much more, but never had they ever done that funny little tango that they had just played.

"She wants me," said Daunte' sitting back down in the chair once she was in the dormitory. His grin was still plastered across his face, wider than Arthur had ever seen it before.

"Yeah, whatever," said Johnny in response to Daunte's cockiness. "We need to get going, only a few minutes before class starts."

They got their books for Potions and headed down the hall, Jenna wasn't with them. They walked into the room and took the table in about the middle of the room. Arthur and Johnny sat next to each other on one side and Daunte' sat by himself on the other, saving the empty chair for Jenna. Slughorn was sitting behind his desk at the front of the room. In Arthur's first year, there were rumors amongst them that Slughorn picked favorites. He soon found this untrue and when he asked his mum about it, she shrugged her shoulders.

Arthur looked around the room, there were only three tables in the room. Not too many people passed the Potions O.W.L. Arthur had actually been surprised Daunte' had, and if it hadn't been for Jenna, he wouldn't have. With a lot of cramming, late-night study sessions, and the help of a very smart girl, he passed and was overjoyed (Jenna's reward for helping his was a long make-out session).

Jenna walked into the room and found the table with the three boys. She sat down next to Daunte'. "And what makes you think I would want to sit by you?" she whispered to Daunte'.

"You can't resist me, remember?" Daunte' whispered back.

Slughorn started telling them about this years objectives and what they would need to know to pass their N.E.W.T.S. The class was relatively easy that day, considering Slughorn talked the whole period, as was the rest of their classes. Their was only two classes in which Arthur didn't have one of his friends in it with them. After his last period, which was one of those two, he walked back to the Common Room. "Hucksin Berries," he told the portrait and walked in. Sitting there on the couch was Daunte' and Jenna, kissing. He should have known that they would have fully made-up by know. He looked over to the chair next to the couch, Johnny. Johnny was sitting there like he didn't even notice the couple on the couch, he was reading a book very intently. "Do you not realize that there are a bunch of 11 year olds staring at you?" Arthur said to them, referring to the group of first years staring at them in awe.

"Huh?" said Daunte' looking over the couch. "Hey! A little privacy!" he said while Jenna laughed.

"Come on Love Birds, supper will be ready soon and I'm starving," Arthur said, setting down his books and starting to turn towards the exit.

"You're always hungry, mate," said Johnny looking up from his book and closing it. They stood up and walked out of the Common Room, down the hall, and into the Great Hall. "Hey, Jenna," said Johnny sitting down across from her and next to Arthur, "did you get your mail today?" He knew that she got the Daily Prophet and he liked to read it.

"Umm, not yet. I guess it should come about know," she said, piling some food onto her plate. They ate in silence for about 5 minutes when they heard the hooting of owls. A letter fell in front of Arthur and two landed in front of Johnny. Jenna had a letter and the Prophet, Daunte' had nothing. He rarely got mail unless it was from Arthur's parents. Since his adoptive parents were muggles, they didn't send him mail. "Here's the Prophet," said Jenna, handing the paper across the table to Johnny as she was opening the letter from her parents.

Arthur read his letter, it had his mum's neat, cursive handwriting. It was the normal stuff, did he settle in good, was Beth doing ok, how were his friends, were there any new professors, and so on.

"Anything good in the news?" asked Daunte' after he swallowed some chicken.

"Umm , yeah, a wizard family was murdered," said Johnny, who was clearly still reading the article.

"Who?" asked Arthur.

"The Harris's. They were found last night dead. The parents and their kid. The Ministry thinks it was someone who was mad at the one of the parents and killed the whole family for revenge. Other than that, they have no leads as to who did it," said Johnny.

"Oh my God," murmured Jenna.

"I've never heard of them," said Arthur.

"I can't believe they don't know who did it," added Daunte'.

"I'm sure they'll figure it out. Plus, they said it was revenge, so, I doubt it will happen again," spoke Jenna louder and clearer.

"Right," agreed Johnny. They finished dinner and headed back to the Common Room. Since they were exhausted, they went straight to bed.

Arthur couldn't stop thinking about that poor family. _Who could do such a thing? _He thought to himself. He soon decided to just forget about it, what was done was done, and he couldn't do anything about it.

_So, I hope you liked it. I'm going to bring in the main plot stuff in the next chapter, but I think I'm going to take it slowly. I don't want to rush through it and have it sound stupid. So, if you like it, or don't like it, please review!!!_


	3. YouKnowWho's Followers Rise Again

_Ok, so here is the next chapter, and, like I promised, I'm bringing in more of the long-term plot and such._

Chapter 3: **You-Know-Who's Followers Rise Again**

_By: Chelsea_

_**Rating:**_** T... Age: 13+... some** **language, violence, and adult suggestions.**

_**Disclaimer:**_** Oh, come on... I do not own HP, its characters, settings, spells, phrases, or words. I do own my own characters.**

_2 days later... Wednesday..._

Arthur sat at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall stuffing his face with whatever he could get his hands on. He had overslept and missed breakfast, so, of course, he was starving.

"Can't you _try_ to eat like a civilized person?"asked Rose, who was sitting next to him with her two best friends, James and Sam, next to her.

"Sorry," he said after swallowing a spoonful of macaroni. He looked across from him at the sound of giggles. Jenna seemed to think the whole thing was rather funny. "What?"

"You. Just look at you! Eating like a pig! And your little sister telling you to eat civilized. Please! Like that would ever happen!" she said, letting a few more giggles escape.

"Well, its not my fault I missed breakfast! Some one could have woken me up!" he said looking at Daunte', who was sitting on the other side of him, and Johnny, who was sitting next to Jenna.

"I told you that you should have started your essay sooner and not wait until last minute. What do you do? Wait 'till last minute. So, technically, it _is_ your fault," finished Jenna. Daunte' giggled a little at her comment.

"Ha-ha, very funny," said Arthur a little annoyed.

"Hey, guys," said Johnny, who was reading Jenna's Daily Prophet. Arthur, Jenna, and Daunte' leaned in a little closer so they could hear what Johnny was saying. "Last night, another wizarding family was found dead in there home." Johnny recited from a page, " The cause of death seems to have been the Killing Curse. When asked who the possible suspects were, the Ministry had no comment," Johnny looked up at his three companions.

"Two families murdered in three days, I don't think that's coincidental," said Jenna, keeping her voice down.

"Do you think it's like, a serial killer or something?" asked Daunte', a perplexed look on his face.

Arthur and Jenna shrugged. "I don't believe the rubbish they gave as reason for the first family being murdered," said Johnny. "So, yeah, I do believe that. Especially if the Ministry has 'no comment'."

They finished eating quickly and went back to the Common Room. Arthur sat in the arm chair next to the fire, while Jenna sat by Daunte' on the couch and Johnny occupied the other arm chair. The room was empty except for them, as everyone else was still at lunch. Johnny was apparently rereading the article.

"So, what you think is, the Ministry is hiding something and they have possible suspects and such," said Daunte', as though trying to get what Johnny said straight in his head.

"Yeah," Johnny replied, "pretty much."

"I don't see how that's possible, though," said Jenna. "Wouldn't the Ministry want to warn us if there was a serial killer on the loose? I mean think about it - why would they want to hide it?"

"She has a point," said Arthur, "maybe we should just forget about it, I mean, what can we do anyway?"

The four students got lost in there own thoughts and didn't discuss the subject again until that Saturday, after a tiresome Quidditch practice.

Arthur and Daunte' were sitting under a tree next to the lake, exhausted from practice. This was there favorite place to go. And, oddly enough, it was the place that Jenna and Daunte' first kissed. Johnny was sitting on the other side of Arthur, reading the Prophet. Jenna was sitting Indian-style, facing Daunte', reading a book.

Arthur wondered if there were any more murders reported in the Prophet. On Thursday, they reported the murder of a wizarding family of four and the murder of a young couple. Yesterday they reported the murder of two women who lived together. He had speculations, and he was sure the rest of them did, but they kept quiet, until now. "Anymore murders?" Normally Johnny just told them and that was the end of it, but Arthur wanted to know now.

"As a matter-of-fact, yes," said Johnny. "A wizard named Rilikus Frankfurt, a witch named Thempia Roberts, a couple, Harriet and Barry Thomas, another witch, Kelsey Fritsgarden, and a family of three, Norris, Georgia, and Garry Hacklespurt."

"Eight," said Jenna, "that's the most so far."

"It is a serial killer, or something..." said Daunte' trailing off.

Arthur shrugged his shoulders. He didn't know who would want to kill a bunch of wizards. Darkness fell upon them and they reentered the castle. The next morning, he was awoken by someone shaking him. "What?!?!" he spit out.

"It looked like you were in a deep sleep and I didn't want you too miss breakfast again," Daunte' said with a smirk. They got dressed and headed for the Great Hall. Johnny and Jenna were already there, halfway through with their breakfast. The Great Hall didn't have very many people in it, since it was still so early.

"How come you two are already eating?" Arthur said, sitting down next to Johnny.

"Because we don't stay up all night and we actually get up in the morning," said Jenna. Just then, the mail owls swooped down, one landing in front of Jenna. She untied the Prophet from the owl and tossed it to Johnny.

"I wonder why they came so early," pondered Daunte'.

"They always do, you two just catch their second trip is all," Johnny said, unrolling the Prophet. He looked at the front page, and Arthur could see his mouth fall open.

"Johnny? What is it?" asked Arthur, trying to see the front page unsuccessfully.

"Listen to this!" Johnny began to recite the front page, "You-Know-Who's Followers Rise Again. The Ministry has just released that the recent mass murders have been caused by Death Eaters that have not yet been captured. The Ministry's explanation for there still being a presence of Death Eaters are as follows: "We were under the impression that all the wizards that remained with the Dark Mark outside of Azkaban only followed You-Know-Who's orders under the Imperious Curse." The Ministry has also released that the families and wizards/witches murdered were either muggle-born or helped in the downfall of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. The Ministry's top Aurors are now hunting the remaining Death Eaters. So far, none have been found. When asked about the safety of the one who killed You-Know-Who, Harry Potter, and his accomplices, Ron and Hermione Weasley, the Ministry responded with the following: "Their safety is being dealt with by the highest wizards. They are being moved to safe houses with extreme precautions." The Ministry also added this: "Be careful, and remember, make sure you know who you're friends are."

"That's my mum and dad!!!" Arthur yelled, standing up.

"So, no one was going to tell you that your parents' lives are in danger! You have to find out by reading the Daily Prophet!" yelled Daunte', also angry.

Arthur looked at Jenna, who seemed to either be in shock or deeply thinking. He looked down next to him and saw that Johnny was rereading the article.

"I have an idea," said Jenna._ Apparently she was deep in thought_, Arthur thought. "McGonagall will know something, we just have to ask her. After that, you might want to talk to your little sisters and brother. And your cousins. I doubt that they know yet."

"She's right," said Johnny, folding up the Prophet, "let's go to talk to McGonagall."

They walked down the hall to the Headmistress's office. Daunte' knocked on the door loudly.

"Yes," said McGonagall, opening the door. She looked at Arthur, then saw that Johnny was holding the Prophet, "Oh dear, they weren't supposed to report anything until tomorrow." She flicked her wand and four cats flew out the end of it. "There, I don't want anyone else reading it, come in," she opened the door wider for the four 16 year olds to fit through.

There were two chairs facing her desk, and with the flick of her wand two more appeared. Arthur sat down in one of the middle chairs, along with Jenna. Next to Jenna was Daunte', and Johnny, still holding the Prophet, sat on the other side of Arthur.

"I suppose you want to know about your parents," McGonagall said, looking at Arthur. "I was going to tell you, your siblings, and cousins later this day. But, of course, the Prophet has already told you. Don't worry, there are under some of the highest spells of protection. The Order, which you, James and Rose know of, is also taking safety precautions. Hogwarts's protection has already been doubled."

Arthur sat there silently. "Does the Ministry really think they'll go after my parents and my uncle?" Arthur asked slowly.

McGonagall raised her eyebrows. "I don't know, I don't think the Ministry does either. Of course the Death Eaters blame them for Him dying, but I don't know if they are after revenge."

Arthur thought for a moment. "What about Beth and Lily? I mean, you can't exactly tell them that their parents are in mortal danger."

McGonagall once again raised her eyebrows, "Mr. Weasley, I assure that they will know _only_ what they need to know.Now, I have some important business to attend to, so if you don't mind..."

"Yes Professor," Arthur said, getting up. His three friends followed his lead and headed for the door.

"Mr. Weasley, one more thing," came the sharp voice of Professor McGonagall, "I will let you know if anything else happens."

They walked back down to the Great Hall to find James and Rose. They were the ones that could know everything that was happening, so Arthur wanted to tell them.

"That's odd," they walked in on Rose saying.

"What?" asked Jenna, standing behind Rose.

"Nobody's Prophet came today, and the people who had them early this morning got them taken away by the Heads of Houses. Then, they were taken off somewhere, I guess they were talking about something in it. It's very... strange," she ended. She had noticed that Johnny was holding one under his arm.

"Rose, James, we need to talk to you guys... now," said Arthur.

"Well, can Sam come?" Rose said referring to her other best friend. Arthur figured he knew everything, but he wasn't sure.

"Rose," Arthur bent down to whisper to her, "it's about the Order, and You-Know-Who-Stuff." Arthur came back up, "So if you or James have told him, sure."

"Ok, come on," she said. Her, James and Sam rose from the table. "Where too?"

Arthur hadn't thought about this, "Umm..."

"The Room of Requirements, come on," said Jenna, leading the way.

Arthur's parents had told him when he was 14 (same with Rose) about the Room of Requirements, and to only use it if they needed somewhere to go or to be alone. So, of course he told Jenna, Johnny, and Daunte'.

"So, who wants to go?" asked Daunte', referring to opening it up.

"I will," said Arthur. He walked up the wall and thought things as, _I need some place private, to be alone, a place where I can't be overheard._ He walked up and down the corridor three times, when suddenly a door appeared.

The seven students entered the room. There were two large couches and two arm chairs. Johnny headed for one of the arm chairs, while Daunte', Jenna, and Arthur sat on one of the couches. Sam, James, and Rose sat on the other one.

"What's up?" asked James. The four quickly explained to them what they knew and let them read the article.

"Have you heard from your parents lately?" asked Sam. James, Rose, and Arthur all replied 'no'. After discussing it for a few more minutes they decided to leave.

The rest of the day wore on, and Arthur couldn't help but think of his parents. Rose had broke down and started crying in the RoR, but he could tell she was doing better. Lily, Albus, Robert, and Beth had been told a watered down version and seemed to be fine. Before Arthur knew it, it was getting late and he was getting tired.

"I think I'm gonna head up to bed," said Arthur, standing up from the floor. They had been forced to sit on the floor in the Common Room, as all the chairs and the couch were occupied.

"Yeah, me too," they all agreed simultaneously. They stood up and started walking towards the two flights of stairs.

"Goodnight," said Daunte', and he kissed Jenna quickly on the lips, before heading up the flight of stairs.

"'Night," said Arthur, halfway up the stairs. Jenna replied with a 'goodnight'. They opened the door to the boy's dorm and made the way to their beds.

"Arthur," said Daunte' from the next bed.

"Yeah," Arthur replied.

"Are you... alright?"

Arthur had to think for a moment. Was he alright? "Yeah, I guess."

"Ok, 'night. 'Night Johnny."

The three exchanged 'goodnight's' and Arthur tried to go to sleep. But, he found it harder and harder as the night wore on. Soon, he fell asleep, but his dreams were filled with horrible thoughts.

_Ok, I hope you guys liked it. I know, this one covered days when the last two chapters only had one day each. Anyway, please review!!! And, thank you so much for reading!!!!!!!!!_


	4. Puctuality Isn't Really Your Style

_Anyway, here's the next chapter. The fifth chapter might be delayed a bit, (with school and preparations for it ) so the updates will definitely start slowing down. So, here is chapter 4, I hope you like it._

Chapter 4: **Punctuality Isn't Really Your Style **

_By: Chelsea_

_**Rating:**_** T... Age: 13+... some** **language, violence, and adult suggestions.**

_**Disclaimer:**_** PLEASE! If I owned HP, it would NOT be in FanFiction. So, I do not own HP, any of its characters, spells, charms, phrases, or words. I do own my own characters.**

_Next day... Monday..._

Arthur reluctantly went to breakfast the next morning. His dreams had been more like nightmares, with crimes and killings a constant occurrence. He wewent downstairs into the Great Hall to find his friends already eating.

"Sorry, you were just sleeping so peacefully, I couldn't bare to wake you up," said Daunte' with a smirk from across the table.

"It's alright," said Arthur quietly. He looked down the table to try and find his siblings. Rose was eating silently with Sam and James. Rose and James knew as much as he did, so maybe it was affecting them the same way. He looked down in the other direction. Beth and Lily were laughing with a group of friends. Robert and Albus weren't at the table. They had been showing off to some girls in the Common Room.

Arthurquickly grabbeda few pancakes from the platter in front of him and began stuffing his mouth. He wasn't really in the mood to talk. Arthur looked to his right to see Johnny reading the Prophet. He wondered if there was anything in there about his parents. Just then, Johnny saw Arthur looking at him, and shook his head - as if he had been reading Arthur's mind. Arthur turned away and started to drown his pancakes in syrup.

The four of them finished breakfast silently and went back to the Common Room. Arthur plopped down into the arm chair. Then, in flew an owl Arthur didn't recognize. It landed on the table in front of him and Arthur leaned forward to see who it was for.

"Who's it for?" asked Jenna from the couch.

Arthur untied the letter and looked at the name on front: _Arthur Weasley_ was written in his mum's slanted, neat, cursive handwriting. He quickly tore into the letter, not bothering to answer Jenna's question. Quickly, he read the letter, wanting to know any information he could.

_Arthur,_

_Professor McGonagall told me that you went to her yesterday concerned about us. I assure you, me and your father are fine. I cannot tell you where we are, just in case this owl is intercepted. I don't know how bad things are going to get this time, your father and I told you about last time, and all we can do is pray that it doesn't go that far. Or that a war doesn't follow. It surprises everyone that they didn't put away all of the Death Eaters. Well, try not to think about anything and have fun. After all, it is your sixth year, so enjoy Hogwarts this year. You will be too happy about leaving next year to worry about savoring it._

_So, how are you? I hope you are looking after your brother and sisters - but something tells me that they don't really need looking after. Anyway, your father and I have some business to attend to, and we really must go. I love you, and your father sends his love. Let your brother and sisters know that we said hi and give them our love, and tell them that we will write to them shortly. Love you and see you at Christmas!!!_

_Love,_

_Mum _

_P.S. If you reply, don't use Pedwigdeon, use one of the school owls or a friends. Love you!_

"Well?" Daunte's voice broke through Arthur's thoughts when he finished the letter.

"It's from my mum," said Arthur, handing the letter to his friends to read. It didn't say that much, but it had the reassurance that Arthur needed.

"It says that they're alright," said Jenna, finishing the letter.

"Yeah, I just wonder where they are," Arthur said, sitting back in the chair.

"So, Potions should be interesting today," said Johnny handing the letter back to Arthur. He could tell that Johnny was trying to change the topic. That was the thing about Johnny; he was either brutally honest, or avoided it all together. Johnny usually knew at which times he should keep his mouth shut, like now.

"Oh, yeah, lots..." said Daunte' sarcastically.

The four of them noticed that they didn't have much time before class, so they grabbed their books and headed down to the dungeon.

"So, when's the first Quidditch game?" asked Johnny as they started to descend the first flight of stairs.

"Saturday," answered Daunte' excitedly, before Arthur could even process when it was. Daunte', after all, was Quidditch Captain. Daunte' had told Arthur that there was no need to try out and such, but of course Arthur did. "It's against Slytherin."

"That should be exciting, you know, the whole part of watching them cry when they lose," Johnny chuckled. Arthur and Daunte' laughed at this too, but not Jenna.

"Who said anything about _us_ losing?" came a voice from behind them. The four friends turned around to see Vestrus, Arion, and three of their other Slytherin friends: Hepsus Smith, Wesley Zambini, and Kennedy Lambert.

"Please, you really think you stand a chance against us?" asked Daunte' with a slight chuckle.

"Well, from one captain to another," said Vestrus, "yeah, I think we have a pretty good chance. Just ask our new seeker."

"Your new seeker? You mean... Arion isn't it anymore?" asked Arthur as Arion's face fell a bit.

"Yeah, Lambert," he said motioning to the girl in the group. When Vestrus said this, Kennedy didn't even look excited. Arthur had known her since their first year. Except, when they were 11, her features were softer than they were know. Now, her eyes were dark and mean looking and her mouth had frown lines, the only time she smiled was when she caused other people pain. Kennedy Lambert also had muscles, and looked strong.

Daunte' let out a chuckle when Vestrus announced the new Seeker.

"Do you think that's funny?" asked Lambert, her face still sullen.

"No..." Daunte' said, still trying not to laugh.

"Anyway, it's getting late, we wouldn't want to be late for Potions," said Vestrus, leading the Slytherin group past the four of them. Once Vestrus had past them, he whispered something and pointed his wand at the wall.

"That's right," yelled Daunte', "bounce away!" Daunte' was referring to Vestrus once being a ball, of course.

"What was that about?" asked Johnny, referring to Vestrus pointing his wand at the wall.

"I... ughh..." Daunte' said, walking into an invisible wall. He fell down to the ground rubbing his head.

"What the bloody Hell?" asked Arthur, walking over and putting his hand on the wall.

"I think it is a wall," answered Johnny sarcastically.

"Yeah, but how do we get rid of it?" Arthur asked turning to Johnny. Johnny shrugged his shoulders. Sure, Johnny was smart, but he was more of a Potions and Hisory of Magic type-smart.

"Hello, do you know nothing?" asked Jenna, helping Daunte' up. "I swear..." she trailed off. "Protego!" she said pointing her wand in the direction of the wall. "There you go," she said, sounding rather satisfied with herself.

They ran down the remaining stairs and into the classroom.

"Oh, how nice of you to join us Mr. Weasley, Mr. Brown, Mr. Elizar, and Ms. McGreggory. Please take your seats. And considering you were 5 minutes late, I expect to see all four of you tonight for detention, 8 o'clock." said Slughorn, never turning around from the chalkboard.

They took their seats and tried to behave more than usual in Potions, they didn't want their detention to be longer. Afterwards, they went back to the Common Room.

After a few minutes, Jenna came back down from the girl's dormitory. "You three just had to have a row with them, didn't you?!?! Now, I've got to go to detention, when I could be studying or catching up on homework! Ugh!" she yelled, storming out of the Common Room.

Arthur took extra-care not to agitate Jenna for the rest of the day. One of the things he did not like: the wrath of a super-angry Jenna. Before they knew it, it was 10 minutes before 8.

"I guess we should get going," said Johnny to Daunte' and Arthur. Jenna wasn't with them. They guessed that she went early to get her stuff done so she could leave.

"Yeah..." mumbled Arthur and Daunte' at the same time.

They walked down to the dungeon and got there right at 8.

"I can see punctuality isn't really your style," said Slughorn as they entered the room. "Anyway, you can join Ms. McGreggory. She is sorting all of the files of the members of the Slug Clu... just some students that I have had over the years, by alphabetical order, of course."

Arthur looked over to wear Jenna was sitting on the floor. He saw six big crates stuffed with files. There must have been _at least_ a thousand files. Arthur, Johnny, and Daunte' sat on the floor and began to help Jenna. Arthur had known Slughorn had been teaching a long time, but the dates on some of the files were unreal.

Jenna was putting them in alphabetical order, while Johnny, Daunte', and Arthur just put the files in stacks, like ones starting with H, or P, and so on.

After about half an hour (and Jenna was only on the B's) they were still setting the files into stacks. Arthur picked up the next folder out of the crate and read the name: Granger. He almost set it down before realizing that 'Granger' was his mother's maiden-name. He couldn't figure out how he almost forgot, all the professors at school went on and on about how smart Miss Granger was.

He looked at the full title on the file: Granger, Hermione. Arthur looked to the front of the room. He was happy that Slughorn had left. He opened the file and began to read.

**Name:**_ Hermione Jean Granger_

_very witty, smart, A - student, Prefect._

**Class:**_ Potions, 6__th__ year _

**Notes:** _One of the brightest students I have ever laid eyes on. Attended meetings regularly._

**Friends:** _Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley _

**Blood-Status:** _Muggle-Born _

**Parents: **_muggles, no need to find out names_

**Siblings: **_muggles_

**Outer-Family: **_muggles_

**Age When Admitted: **_Sixteen _

**UPDATED VERSION:**

**Name: **_Hermione Jean Granger Weasley_

**Age at Time of Update: **_Twenty-Six (10 Years Later) _

**Married:**_ Ronald Weasley; Pure-Blood; family is known as Blood-Traitors; non-member_

**Children: **_4: Arthur Ronald Weasley - 8 yrs. old; Rose Molly Weasley - 7 yrs. old; Robert Hugo Weasley - 5 yrs. old; Elizabeth Granger Weasley - 3 yrs. old_

**Current Occupation: **_Nurse at St. Mungo's._

**Reference: **_Not so great, don't really have a use for a nurse._

**Husband's Current Occupation: **_Auror at the Ministry, mostly does book-work_

**Family: **_Parent In-Laws__: Molly and Arthur Weasley (Head of the Department of Muggle-Studies at the Ministry)_

_Sister In-Laws__: Ginnerva Weasley Potter, member (secretary for the Department of Muggle-Studies)_

_Brother In-Laws__: George Weasley (owner and co-founder of Weasley's Wizard Wheazes); Fred Weasley (co-founder of Weasley's Wizard Wheazes) currently deceased; Percy Weasley (Minister's personal assistant ) - William Weasley (The Confiscation of Dark Art's Department at the Ministry) - Charles Weasley (presently studying dragons in Romania)_

**Outer Family:**_Nephews__: James Harry Potter - 7 yrs. old (Harry and Ginnerva Weasley); Albus Severus Potter - 5 yrs. old (Harry and Ginnerva Weasley)_

_Nieces__: Victoire Madame Weasley - 10 yrs. old (William and Fleur Weasley); Lily Ginnerva Weasley - 4 yrs. old (Harry and Ginnerva Weasley)_

**Family Reference: **_Could possibly come in handy. _

**Notes: **_Still brightest person I have met in a long time. Could have gone farther if she wouldn't have married so young._

When Arthur finished reading the profile on his mother, he was in shock. "Guys, do you know what these files are for?" he asked looking up at them.

"No, but it is not our job to find out, so what are you doing reading them?" asked Jenna who was still alphabetizing.

"It's my mum's, and anyway, she was apparently a member to a club or something - that's what I think these are for."

"Well, maybe some other familiar names will pop out," said Johnny.

"Hey, remember first year, the rumor that he had favorites? Well, maybe they belonged to a club. What did he almost say when we first came in, something about a slug..." finished Daunte'.

"I don't know, but if you want to get out of here, I suggest that we keep going," said Jenna, obviously irritated that she wasn't getting to leave early since she came early.

They continued to work and found two more familiar names: Harry Potter and Ginnerva Weasley. They (as in the three boys) read their profiles and Jenna looked on sourly. Two hours later, they were only on 'E'.

"Alright, it's a school night. You four can go off, I'll leave the rest for the kids I've got down for tomorrow night," said Slughorn, putting up the crates with his wand.

They started their walk back to the Common Room. "I bet those were like the members of the Sluggy-whatever, that he was talking about," said Daunte'.

"I bet so, I heard that he only picked smart students or students with connections, and those profiles said just that," continued Johnny.

"He probably did it to get connections in high places," said Arthur, thinking about the comment in his mum's profile: _Not so great, don't really have a use for a nurse._

"Ok, listen," said Jenna stopping, "if he did pick favorites and had a club or whatever, then why doesn't he still do it? According to you three, he did it for connections. So, won't he need more connections once he loses those. I mean, think about it, why would he just stop?" Jenna had presented a very good argument.

The three boys thought about it the rest of the way to Gryffindor Tower. Once there, they said 'goodnights' and went to bed. Arthur lay in bed thinking about the profiles he had seen and Jenna's comments about it. While he thought about his mum, the thoughts of her, and his father's, safety along with Death Eaters completely left his head.

_So, thank you guy's for reading. I know I hadn't hinted in earlier chapters about Daunte' being Quidditch Captain, but he needed something to add to his character I thought. It also sort of shows how different the four friends are. Also, I have NO idea when the next update will be, so just keep checking. Anyway, thank ya'll again for reading. Please review so I can know what ya'll think. Bye!_


End file.
